Coming Together Season 1 ep 1 Start all over
by CherryKeyLime
Summary: This is Episode 1/Chapter 1 of my series In this Episode we are Introduced. In the first Episode Helen struggles to find a new extra circular activity for herself so she can make her college resume look good and ryan starts at a new High school.
1. Chapter 1

*story starts off….  
Helen: omg I can't believe you're leaving me!!!  
Melissa: yeah but im going to miss you and some other people and this school so much had good times here  
Helen: Yeah can't wait till it's my turn to get out of here thou  
Melissa: only a few more months *phone rings* ILL FOLLOW YOU TILL THE DAY YOU LOVE ME PAPA PAPA PAPARAZZI  
Helen: ill miss your infamous ringtones  
Melissa: me too. Hello? Yes. Yes. That was sano were supposed to shop for stuff to go to college with today you know we leave later this week  
Helen: Yeah and things are going to be Busy but I will miss Call every week!  
Melissa: I will *hugs* BYEEE!  
*switches over to Ryan driving over to his new school and parking*  
Random boy 1: wow. How old is that car?  
Ryan: 2002 Honda runs great  
random boy 2: it's a Load of crap  
Ryan: excuse me? I can see this new school is going to be filled with snobs Just like you so I may as well get this beat down over with  
Random boy 2: oh it's on  
Random boy 1: get him  
???: Bruce stop it you're supposed to have your hands all over me not some new boy who just transferred here  
Ryan: how do you know im new?  
Michelle: first off all the Name is Michelle my daddy is the dean to this school and I saw your file you're cute  
Ryan: you're not so bad on the eyes either  
Michelle: thank you  
Bruce: His also poor I mean look at him this is a rich school and you're my gurl so I don't want you hanging around him  
Michelle: Okay Bruce I was just being friendly  
Ryan: some first day and this is a school for athletes like me and I intended to prove it. You May have a Million more then me but you wont make a Million More than me  
Bruce: Oh really?  
Ryan: Yeah *walks off and Michelle stairs at him smiling*  
*BACK to Helens story she goes to her Locker*  
????: SENIIORS! CLASS OF 2010!  
Helen: Yeah about time! Good to see you Rena How was your summer?  
Rena: it was great I broke up with Dakota thou  
Helen: again? Maybe its time you found someone better  
Rena: that's the Plan and its senior year I intoned to make it the funniest Year of high school ever because it's our Last  
Helen: Yeah well it's going to be Busy for me track season soon so we have to practice im on Year book student council I want my college application to be good  
Rena: it already looks excellent it's like your going for an Ivy League program  
Helen: don't get my Hopes up im going to see the brace advisory so later  
Rena: alright  
Margret: Hi Helen have a seat *pulls out her file* so what can I get you? Your looking great this year all you need is some extra circular activities instead of only track colleges like diversity  
Helen: that's what im here for I signed up for so many things and I wanted to know if there was anything else left to sign up for  
Margret: No actually there is nothing but as soon as something turns up I will let you know Okay?  
Helen: Ugh Okay thank you so much! *leaves office and bumps into a familiar face*  
????: Hey!

Helen: O :O K-KOLBY? Is that you?  
Kolby: Yeah I worked out for the summer what do you think?  
Helen: you look great transformations are everything *walks away*  
Kolby: wait so that's it?  
Helen: *turns around while walking away* what did you expect? Were not friends.  
*switches to Kelsey's story*  
Kelsey: first day of High school is here girls! When can I take off this track suit?  
Daisy: until my mom leaves you know if she saw what I really had on she would freak were here to make an Impression  
Audrey: totally:) were going to run this school! Gimme five!  
Daisy: I told you not to act dumb in Public  
Audrey: sorry  
Benny: Kelsey don't you think it's too hot for that?  
Daisy: my Mom's gone girls  
Kelsey: wait a second Benny  
*they girls take off the track suits to reveal tank tops and short skirts*  
Benny: O_O  
Kelsey: what? its my first day of High school and im going to be hot  
Benny: Ryan wouldn't approve of this  
Kelsey: My brother doesn't even go to this school anymore so I have nothing to worry about all he told you to do was watch Out for me and my eyes are Up here so watch  
Daisy: lets go girls!  
*the gang walks the Halls and all eyes are on them a lot of the guys stare*  
Daisy: we command total attention we are so getting boyfriends next week  
Audrey: I want mine to be hot  
Daisy: all of us need hot boyfriends idiot  
Kelsey: lol.  
Daisy: let me see your schedules  
Kelsey: umm mines pretty boring  
daisy: stop being a hoe I need to check if we have all the same classes *looks* what is advanced Biology? Why is there advanced before all of your classes we only have Lunch together what the hell?  
Kelsey: Maybe it was a Mistake? Ill go to the office and check it out.  
Daisy: whatever your Missing out me and Audrey have 3 classes together  
Audrey: isn't advanced for smart people like nerds?  
Daisy: *looks at Kelsey* well is it? A nerd would so make our gang Look bad  
Kelsey: No No im average like you guys *hides schedule* you know what ill fix it and we can meet in Lunch  
*back to Ryan's story Plot*  
Ryan: what the hell?? Introduction to Life what kind of class is that were is room 626  
Michelle: need some help?  
Ryan: yeah Im lost need to find this room  
Michelle: ill show you were to go  
Ryan: how about you show me a private spot were I can get to know you better because your too cute to be hanging out with those losers  
Michelle: I like you too, you have a rough exterior but we can work it out and I my daddy owns this school I can have a private room set up for us in no time  
*Back to Helens story the bell rings for school*  
Kellie: Hey Helen how are you?  
Helen: late for the first day of class I got to go  
Kellie: the bell just rung lol im going this way too  
Helen: cool.  
Kellie: Yeah.  
Helen: so how's the baby?  
Kellie: John's doing alright he gets a little whiney sometimes thou  
Helen: those are Kids for you its good to see you are raising a baby and still in school I respect that  
Kellie: yeah me too well see yeah  
Helen: bye  
Denise: Hey Helen! You ready for senior year  
Helen: Yep its GO time.  
*switches over to Kelsey's story*  
Daisy: so this is my class is later beeyotch thanks for walking me  
Kelsey: No problem  
Daisy: remember to get your classes fixed I need someone to cheat off Audrey is kind of dumb  
Kelsey: oh really? lol Bye  
*Kelsey arrives at Advanced Biology witch is a Grade 10 class and she's in Grade 9*  
Kelsey: *try's to slip in unnoticed but makes a lot of noise* oops  
Miss Hopkins: your Late  
Kelsey: really I didn't noticed because I didn't hear the bell ring  
*the whole class is look in aww and shock how could an attractive girl be in this class*  
Miss Hopkins: you have a little Mouth on you. Name.  
Kelsey: my name is Kelsey don't abuse it  
Miss Hopkins: so you're the 9th grader in a 10th grade class I did not expect that I can't stand freshmen  
Kelsey: well you have me I aced the bio test to get in here  
Miss Hopkins: your last Name is Kennedy? Relation to Ryan Kennedy?  
Kelsey: Yeah that's My Brother  
Miss Hopkins: oh boy we have another Kennedy, who's worse, you or him

Kelsey: wouldn't you like to know?  
Miss Hopkins: take the seat in the Back By Cody, Cody raise your Hand  
Kelsey: *walks to the seat and every looks at her, guys drooling* Hey Cody *stretches Hand out*  
Cody: *shakes hand* h-hi nice to meet you  
*switches back to Ryan's story*  
Michelle: Omg your such a Great kisser *kisses*  
Ryan: you're a Great Looker too *takes off Michelle's shirt*  
Michelle: your much better with your Hands then Bruce he doesn't know How to make Love to a girl  
Ryan: well im going to show you how too, now this is the proper way to welcome someone to a new school  
Michelle: I know right? *they make out and then the screen fades*  
*switches to Helens story its Lunch time and she sits down to eat with Rena*  
Helen: why are you day dreaming?  
Rena: because I saw Kolby today and he is so HOT Omg he looks so different summer was good to him  
Helen: im trying to eat if you didn't notice lol  
Rena: still have a grudge against him?  
Helen: No Im just done with him and that's that  
Rena: okay umm.. How's Sean?  
Helen: Haven't spoken to him since we broke up hope his having fun in the army *stabs carrots*  
Rena: I think you poked it fine the first time  
Helen: Rena's eating tips thank you  
Rena: the whole school is talking about the new generation of whores  
Helen: who?  
Rena: these 3 freshmen girl and one is Ryan's sister you know Melissa used to hang out with him  
Helen: really? That's Interesting  
*switches over to Ryan's story his having Lunch time at school too and eats alone at the table*  
Bruce: well look who it is Poor kid  
Ryan: Look dude I don't like you and you don't like me so lets keep our distance and eat  
Bruce: *throws Ryan's tray of food on the floor*  
Ryan: …..  
Bruce: what are you going to do cry?  
Ryan: im going to gloat  
Bruce: gloat about what?  
Ryan: *stands up* gloat how I banged your girl today and she loved it she says I do it even better then you  
Bruce: wtf? *punches Ryan* you trying to make Jokes  
Ryan: I don't know but im making a Bang *punches Bruce in the face*  
*A big fight starts out Ryan whoops Bruce and then winds up in the office with his dad there*  
Dad: what did he do?  
Dean: he physically assaulted another student and we have a zero tolerance for violence at this school He is going to be withdrawn.  
Ryan's dad: WHAT?? It was so much work to get him in here  
Ryan: I didn't want to come here anyways  
Ryan's dad: YOU BIG QUIET IS THERE NO OTHER WAY?  
dean: im sorry the damages are so bad the student was taken to the hospital and he may press charges it would like bad on our part to keep such a student in this school  
Ryan: this school is for rich snobs and I don't fit in so I may as well go back to my Old high school  
Ryan's dad: looks like I have no choice I don't know what im going to do with you. Good luck getting into Pro hockey without a good school or good grades to back you up.  
*Next day at school*  
Margret: Hello could I borrow Helen for a second?  
Teacher: ahh Yes.  
Helen: what's going on?  
Margret: come with me remember when you asked me if there was any more extra circular actives left?  
Helen: Yeah  
Margret: well we have one for you right here  
*Helen steps into the office and see's Ryan*  
Helen: Hey Ryan  
Ryan: Oh she's going to be my tutor? :D

To be continued.


	2. Start all over Part 2

Continues were we left off*

Helen: Tu-tutor? You want me to tutor him  
Margret: Yes  
Helen: how is that really going to help me with college?  
Margret: well we can look at this as volunteer work as well as a way to kick some extra service hours colleges look for this stuff and volunteer work really makes you stand out and you're a very smart student so we picked you for this are you interested?  
Helen: *looks at Ryan smiling* sure so when do I start?  
Ryan's dad: I would like it if you tutored him during the week Monday-Friday a Little bit every school for an Hour or two  
Ryan: every day in the week? What about sports practices?  
Ryan's dad: you two will work out a schedule how else do you expect to bring up your Grades so you can graduate decently  
Ryan: …….Right.  
Ryan's Dad: I will even pay you he really needs this  
Helen: the fact that it helps me get into a good college is good enough so I guess I will see you later Ryan we can start tomorrow  
Ryan: cool  
*Helen leaves the room and Ryan follows*  
Ryan: wait  
Helen: Yeah?  
Ryan: thanks were going to have a good time aren't we?  
Helen: I know you because you hung out with Melissa so I know you're a womanizer you're not going to get out of this Im really going to work you to the Bone. *walks away*  
*Later at Ryan's House  
Kelsey: I heard looks like your in big trouble  
Ryan: I don't look at this as trouble I go back to the High school I wanted to go too and I have a tutor I could easily work my way out of  
Kelsey: really because she looks smart if you wanted help on your homework you could of asked me  
Ryan: one problem you won't do the work for me  
Kelsey: exactly I don't think this girl will either  
Ryan: I kind of know her she's a friend of a friends of mine  
Kelsey: good luck  
*Next day at school just before class with Kelsey and her friends*  
Daisy: My classes are so boring they want us to right a essay about our summer who comes up with this crap?  
Audrey: I know right in my math class we did a review on geometry did you know that's about shapes?  
Kelsey: there's a limit to how stupid you can be  
Daisy: whatever the first week of HS is pretty much done next week we need to look out for boyfriends and I don't date freshmen  
Kelsey: but we are freshmen  
Daisy: exactly that's why we have to aim Higher  
Cody: *walks by and notices Kelsey* Hey Kelsey  
Kelsey: Hey Cody what up?  
Daisy: excuse me do we know you?  
Cody: I only came by to say hi to Kelsey since we have a class together  
Audrey: what class is it?  
Cody: Advanced..  
Kelsey: LUNCH advanced lunch hold on a sec *pushes code away* ill talk to you in class okay?  
Cody: o-okay  
Daisy: don't hang out with that looser again He makes us look bad and he looks like a geek.  
Kelsey: Yeah  
*later at Ryan's House*  
Ryan: SHIIT! Its 9:30 im totally late and nobody even bothered to wake me up so much for having younger siblings  
*Ryan gets dressed and rushes to school and makes his way to class from the Hallway*  
????: Hey what's up? *smokes*  
Ryan: umm hey why are you smoking in school?  
????: It helps me to calm down so what's your name, you're kind of cute  
Ryan: my Names Ryan

????: so your that Bad ass kid I keep hearing them talk about I thought you transferred schools  
Ryan: I got kicked out for fighting so im back here to finish senior year  
???: *puts cigarette out* that's cute it's my first day here too I finally decided to come to school  
Ryan: Ya so you not going to go to class?  
????: why? I have all year to do that lets see if your as badass as they say *takes something out book bag* want to share this?  
Ryan: that's a Black. You're pulling out a Black on school grounds?  
????: chill out and come smoke it with me  
Ryan: first what's your name?  
Snowflake: Just call me Snowflake let's go  
*Ryan goes and gets trashed and comes back to school with his new friend snowflake during lunch period*  
Snowflake: that was totally worth it…. Now Maybe I can focus in school *trips*  
Ryan: Yeah Yeah *laughs* *bumps into somebody*  
Kolby: watch it!.. Ryan Hey?  
Ryan: oh Kolby looked like you Manned up for the summer good to see LOL  
*Rena shows up behind kolby*  
Rena: hey what's up kolby  
Kolby: Nm so umm I have a question for you  
Rena: sure shoot?  
Kolby: how's Helen been doing? I made this whole transformation for her and it like has no effect at all  
Rena: Because Helen isn't skin deep for a relationship but im totally different want to hang out later?  
Kolby: are you coming on to me?  
Rena: Im not going to Lie kolby I have liked you for like 2 years now and Helen is ignoring you this is senior year I want to Have fun so im putting myself out there so think about it  
Kolby: uh  
*Rena walks away*  
*Later on that day after school Helen waits for Ryan in front of his car*  
Ryan: so hey can I help you?  
Helen: what do you mean you know I have to tutor you after school today  
Ryan: is that really today?  
Helen: yes and you know that  
*snowflake shows up*  
snowflake: Ryan I had fun let's get blazed right now  
Helen: Blazed? What?  
Snowflake: who invited Ann frank?  
Ryan: uhh she's a friend don't worry about it look Helen ill make it up to you  
*Ryan drives off with his new friend and a random *Random skank walks up to Helen*  
Random skank: are you serious?  
Helen: what?  
Random: Skank: you just tried to hook up with Ryan if his doesn't want all of this *turns around and flashes body* then what makes you think he would want that?  
*Helen walks away and Later by the creek…..*  
Ryan: your so cool why did it take you this Long to enter my life?  
Snowflake: why did it take you this long to show your sexy self I am so relaxed when Im with you  
Ryan: so I been meaning to ask you why are you Named snowflake  
Snowflake: it's just a Nicknamed I picked up *smokes* and that's all you need to know about me  
Ryan: what you can't trust me?  
Snowflake: well I just met you and all I know about you is that your hot and you have Nice lips *reaches over and kisses Ryan*  
Ryan: wow *starts to reach down to her knees*  
Snowflake: MHM look I got to go  
Ryan: why things were getting hot.  
Snowflake: I like to leave all my guys Hot and bothered right when im ready to go  
Ryan: so you have a boyfriend?  
Snowflake: never said that and you ask too many questions Ill see you when I see you  
Ryan: wait let me give you a ride  
Snowflake: :O Stalker! So do you want to see were I live now? I just met you  
Ryan: no it's not like that.. At least when im I going to see you again?  
Snowflake: don't worry when you will see me again Just Know I will see you Bye  
Ryan: wow.  
*At the Cafeteria with Helen Rena walks in*  
Rena: Helen Hey didn't expect to see you here *sits next to her*  
Helen: why not? its too noisy at home im thinking up of some ideas to pitch too student council Like the seniors should get out at 2 instead of 3  
Rena: Love the idea but I thought you had to tutor some Kid  
Helen: He Bailed on me and im going to kill him because I need that tutor job to get to college  
Rena: aren't you doing enough already?  
Helen: there's no such thing as too much I see it as I can always do better  
Rena: wow so anyways I got to tell you something  
Helen: what is it?  
Rena: I told Kolby I like him today!

Helen: wow a Love sick Girl and Kolby whose half feminine that doesn't scream train wreck  
Rena: it won't be a train wreck! I don't even think his feeling me But I laid my feelings out on Line  
Helen: ive never seen you act so Bold before  
Rena: I told you this Year I am going to have fun No regrets im even going to by caffeine today that's why im here  
Helen: oooh Big move lol  
Rena: it is lol speaking of Big Moves one of your ex's just walked in  
Helen: who?  
*Helen and Rena look over to see Helens ex.. Josh walk into the cafeteria he spots them waves and heads right up to them*  
Helen: Omg I haven't talked to him since our fight  
Rena: you need to Let go have some fun just talk to him im going to get my drink and go Bye  
Helen: Bye  
Josh: Helen didn't you see me at the door?  
Helen: OH! Josh! Hey I saw a Hand wave in this direction didn't know it was yours  
Josh: wrapped up in work as usual I see  
Helen: Yeah Lots to do and I was about to wrap it up  
Josh: Look. I wanted to apologize for what went down… when we went out  
Helen: That's Big of you  
Josh: what I did was wrong I didn't mean for anybody to get hurt all im looking for is a friend to talk to again and I understand that you don't trust me lets just start all over from strangers Hi my name is Josh  
Helen: that's weird but Josh I think it was good that you came here and apologized to me.. I accept it but we can start as friends. But like you said it doesn't mean I trust you  
Josh: that's good so how are things?  
Helen: things are great and you?  
Josh: excellent I am now a leader in ROTC and I am going to Join the Marines and serve my country as well as complete my education  
Helen: that's Good for you this conversation is over I hate everything to do with the army *gets stuff and storms out*  
Josh: what did I say….?  
*Helen walks Home while looking at a Picture of her and Sean in her cell Phone.. She clicks Options and clicks delete.*  
*Meanwhile at Ryan's*  
Ryan's dad: were have you been?  
Ryan: Out  
Ryan's dad: you fail. The answer I wanted was with your tutor and I see you failed to report to your 1st Period class you're taking a NOSE DRIVE to MESSING up your life and im not jumping down to Help you.  
Ryan's: Dad relax it still the beginning weeks of High school  
Ryan's Dad: you want me to relax? Fine your Grounded  
Ryan: what?

To be continued…..

NEXT TIME;  
Announcer: Next time we switch the view from High school and check out how the college life is with Melissa and Sano..  
Melissa: this is awesome its such a Big school  
Sano: this is we really begin our future  
Announcer: A new school brings new challenges and New drama  
Melissa: what?? How do you expect me to afford all of this?  
Announcer: and the Halls of High school welcomes a New student with a secret she's ashamed to Admit  
Daisy: you're my Made don't talk to me in school when you see me  
*flashes to the new girl in class*  
Marcia: Hi my name is Marcia I just Moved here.  
Random student: why do you were boy clothes?


	3. Alienated

Melissa: you're the guy so I didn't expect you too help me move my luggage  
Sano: good because I wasn't planning to your like an Amazon  
Melissa: it was sarcasm and do you really want to start with me right now in front of the school  
Sano: shut up and look  
Melissa: :O wow this school is so Big and the fountain in front is beautiful I am going to have so much fun here  
Sano: Yeah but were not the only freshmen  
Melissa: Yeah lets go  
*Sano and Melissa get Greeted by one of the advisors on campus*  
Tammy: Hey Guys welcome to St X University  
Melissa: im Melissa  
Sano: and im sano!  
Tammy: the Boys wing is to the west and the girls wing is to the east so look for your Names on the List get dressed and come back down stairs because frosh week is about to begin  
Melissa: Awesome sano meet you back here in 10  
Sano: got it!  
*Some were at daisy house we get the introduction of a New character*  
Alleeta: Marcia wake up its your first day of school and we have to fix breakfast  
Marcia: this is Bad I don't want to go cant I stay home and clean  
Alleeta: we didn't smuggle into America for you to sit down at home all day now get up!  
*Marcia wakes up and starts doing morning chores and her mom starts on breakfast*  
Marcia: good morning Daisy  
Daisy: Oh. Good morning did you wash my outfit for Tuesday?  
Marcia: Yes Miss daisy its all clean  
Alleta: *whispering* ask her now im sure she will say Yes  
Marcia: umm daisy can I have a minute with you?  
Daisy: umm yes sure what is it  
Marcia: could I borrow some of your clothes for my first day I want to look good  
Daisy: excuse me? No? I can't even afford to give my out of style clothes to you and just so were clear when you see me at school don't talk to me I don't know you okay thx.  
Marcia: she is like the devil!  
Aleeta: don't worry I will have some clothes for you to were  
Marcia: and were are they?  
Aleeta: In the closer your brothers old stuff  
Marcia: my brother's clothes? are you serious? there gonna think im some kind of freak  
Aleeta: well you cant go naked  
Marcia: I would be better off  
Aleeta: don't get smart with me get dressed  
daisy;s mom: ahh aleeta I will take Marcia to school with daisy  
Aleeta: thank you so much maybe she can show her around  
daisys mom: I will have daisy do that U HEARD THAT DAISY?  
daisy: Yes mom  
Aleeta: she is going to be in the 11th grade  
daisys mom: oooh I wish her and daisy could have had the same classes.  
Marcia: I look like a Man  
Daisys mom: no you look cute you could start a new trend that's what I did in my days  
Marcia; some trend!  
*back to Melissa and sano at st x university*  
Melissa: so this is my room! why is half this room Pink?  
???: Ugh no way I want to see the office  
Melissa: you must be my room mate Naomi Hi im Melissa *stretches Hand*  
Naomi: what do you want me to do with that? you stay on your Half and ill stay on mind *gives paper* this is my bathroom schedule use it read eat just memorize it because I don't want you in there when I am  
Melissa: umm I don't know who you were expecting as a roommate but im not going to put up with this bullshit *rips in paper and throws in Naomi's face*  
Naomi: :O we-well you just stay out of my way *grabs cosmetics bag and a golden Lipstick falls*  
Melissa: we don't have to be enemies we can be friends you know geez *picks up golden lipstick*  
Naomi: GIVE ME THAT *grabs* you shouldn't touch other peoples stuff *leaves room*  
*Melissa gets dressed and meets up with sano*

Sano: so how's your roomie? Mine is pretty cool. he set up his ps3 and everything  
Melissa: lucky you my roommate is like Omarosa from hell she was possessive over gold Lipstick  
sano: sucks for you lmao  
Melissa: I know right *Melissa doesn't look were she's going she trips and falls but a guy catches her*  
???: Gotcha.  
Melissa: *looking into his eyes and sees his attractive* thank you lol  
Blue: My names Blue what's your Name  
Melissa: my name is Melissa you can put my down now lol  
random girl: BLUE lets go!  
Blue: coming see ya.  
Melissa: bye  
Sano: he has a bf don think about it  
Melissa: I am so not into him  
sano: you are  
random girl 2: that's Blue His a sophomore and he has selpt with Half this campus so you wont be the first and defiantly not the last that's how he gets all of them with his eyes  
Melissa: thanks for the warning but im not Interested in him  
Sano: wow what a rep  
Melissa: lets start frosh week!  
*Back to High school Marcia arrives at school*  
Daisy: Hey girls!!!  
Audrey: who's the freak that got out of your moms car Just ignore her  
Kelsey: she's coming up to us  
Marcia: Daisy do you know were my first class is?  
Daisy: heres a dollar go back to the hole you came from *days leaves with her friends treating Marcia like dirt*  
*Marcia walks the hallways looking lonely and everyone is giving her a weird and disgust look*  
Kellie: Hi my name is Kellie are you Lost?  
Marcia: your actually talking to me?  
Kellie: Yeah why wouldn't i?  
Marcia: everyone else here is treating me like crap because of what I have on  
Kellie: I been there im trying to help out now so you must be new let me show you your classes  
Marcia: thanks:)  
*back at college frosh week*  
Sano: there's my roommate now his Name is John  
John: Hey sano whose your babe  
Melissa: Not his babe im his friend Melissa Nice to meet you  
John: cool so what are you gonna Major in  
Melissa: Psychology u?  
John: me too we may have some classes together  
Melissa: Maybe we will  
Sano: that's such a popular Major lol im I the only one doing Law  
Melissa: no im sure your not lol  
Advisor: Umm Melissa K?  
Melissa: Yes that's me  
Advisor: you have an appointment with the dean come with me please  
sano: ??  
Melissa: ill be back later hang on  
Dean: Hello Melissa Please have a seat  
Melissa: *sits* Okay so what was I called her for  
Dean: we went over the file of all accepted freshmen and we made a mistake with yours  
Melissa: what kind of mistake?  
Dean: your visa it's a RD is that correct?  
Melissa: Yes why?  
Dean: according to this you are considered an international student meaning you must pay for the Out of state fees and you don't qualify for finical aid the money you gave us isn't enough  
Melissa: what? but I Paid for 8 classes you cant be serious?  
Dean: we are. we will allow you to start those 8 classes but you will have a week to come up with the Payment for them or you will be kicked out of our University  
Melissa: :o what? I can't believe this. Cant I have a Payment plan? what if I work on campus  
Dean: there is no way you would be able to pay us back in time working on campus the first week alone of a new job here is training you have to discuss this with your parents  
Melissa: omg *leaves and bumps into Blue*  
Blue: Hey Melissa right?  
Melissa: Yeah excuse me I gotta go  
Blue: you okay?  
Melissa: you couldn't even begin to understand my problem  
Blue: then make me understand  
Melissa: I know your rep Blue its cute I guess you want to understand but no thx  
*Back at High school*  
kellie: well this is your first block class  
teacher: is this a new student?  
Kellie: yeah I was just showing her around Bye Marcia  
Marcia: Bye kellie thank you!

Teacher: why don't you introduce yourself to the class?  
Marcia: Hi everyone my Name is Marcia  
Random boy: why do you were boy clothes? lol  
Random girl: you look like the man who picks up my trash  
Marcia: * frowns and goes to her seat*  
Teacher: that's enough everyone!  
*Lunch period Marcia sits with kellie*  
Marcia: I hate this school! the people here are disgusting I wish I could just leave right now  
Kellie: its too late too skip you should of done it before hand and the on campus police are here  
Marcia: *ducks* Police are in this school?  
Kellie: yeah but its okay there only here to stop trouble Makers lol that's not you, you seem like a good person  
Marcia: thanks u2 you're the only person who's been Nice to me since I got here  
KC* walks over* hey Kellie who's your new friend  
Kellie: KC! this is Marcia she's new here Marcia meet KC  
Marcia: hey  
*daisy walks by the table*  
Marcia: Hi-  
Daisy: ew.  
Kellie: Ugh she's one of the new freshmen Bitches don't mind them  
Marcia: yeah I know what you mean  
*back at st U college*  
Sano: Melissa you okay you look upset  
Melissa: No im not Okay UGHHH my stupid dad I thought he had me as an in state student turns out im not so I have a lot more money to pay  
Sano: I could Loan you some cash  
Melissa: sano I could never No!  
Sano: stop being so stubborn I only want to help  
Melissa: I appreciate it but it isn't needed I have to take care of this on my own but thanks for the support  
Sano: …..  
*switching to Marcia's story*  
Kellie: Hey Marcia would you like to go hang out after school?  
Marcia: sure were are you guys headed?  
KC: downtown were gonna try out that new restaurant  
Marcia: umm I don't have any money  
Kellie: ill treat this time  
KC: cant let you pay for all of it I got it  
Marcia: cool I will be happy to come  
*back at st x U in Melissa's dorm*  
*Loud bang at the door*  
Melissa: *opens door* wha-what is this?  
Chelsea: oh. you must be Naomis room-mate im Chelsea look she's a little trashed why take her from her  
Melissa: excuse me? don't dump all your Baggage on me  
Chelsea: im not really her friend I just met her okay so here *leaves*  
Melissa: Ugh. *puts Naomi in bed and her gold lipstick falls out of her hands* .. what is so good about this color of lip-gloss *opens it and white powder falls out* what is this?  
Naomi: Hey GIMME THAT! ooow my head how did I get in here  
Melissa: some girl named Chelsea throw you down and what is this? white stuff in Lipstick?  
Naomi: Mind your own business *cleans up the white powder that fell on the floor*  
Melissa: ……  
*Back to Marcia's story*  
Marcia: Okay I have to go home thanks for everything  
Kellie: Glad you have fun and good to have a new friend  
KC: yeah  
*Marcia walks into her house*  
Alleeta: WERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DO you know I almost called the police and I would Loose you  
Marica: mom calm down I was only out with friends  
Alleta: How could you be so reckless? you didn't even ask me to meet this friends what if they got you into trouble  
Marcia: there good people they wouldn't do that to me  
Alleta: would you say that when the police drag you away and find out your not in this country Legally? we have no were else to go if we get deported were finished Now get dressed and help me do the Laundry in the house.  
Marcia: … Yes mom. I hate being Maid.  
Alleeta: there's no other way to pay the Bills.  
*This chapter ends with Marcia cleaning and Melissa at college looking at Job application Papers*

Next Time.  
Announcer: Next time… Kelsey gets Peer Pressured.  
Daisy: its time for us to find boyfriends ones that are hot  
*three boys walk over*  
????: what's your name?  
Kelsey: M-me? *Kelsey smiles*  
Announcer: and Logan comes out….  
Logan's dad: Logan is there something you want to tell me?  
Logan: No why?  
Logan's dad: Moves to reveal the computer screen  
Logan: ….:O


	4. Peer Pressure

*next chapter begins just before school starts*  
Daisy: omg Johnny is so cute  
Audrey: I know right I would do a Back stand for him  
Kelsey: and so way out of our league his a senior maybe we should date guys in our grade  
Daisy: no way their way to many immature guys in our grade besides I want a Man not a boy don't you  
Kelsey: that's true someone to take care of us and too talk too  
Daisy: exactly  
Audrey: hot and his looking at us  
Daisy: wave  
*the girls wave*  
Kelsey: Now his whispering something to his friends Omg his coming over here  
Daisy: quick how do I look?  
Audrey: Hot  
Daisy: hot isn't good enough I want to be sexy *unbuttons first 3 buttons on shirt*  
Kelsey: being a Ho isn't sexy  
Daisy: I'm not being a Ho I'm being umm how do you say ARTISTIC!  
Kelsey: Artistic?  
Audrey: His here!  
Johnny: Hey girls what's up  
Daisy: Hey Johnny  
Kelsey: Hey  
Audrey: you're so Hot  
Johnny: thanks so what's your name  
Daisy: My name is  
Johnny: I wasn't talking to you I was talking to her *points to Kelsey*  
Daisy: :O  
Audrey: wow.  
Kelsey: M-me?  
Johnny: Yeah you're cute  
Kelsey: My name is Kelsey *smiles*  
John: I want you to sit with me during Lunch today alright?  
Kelsey: yeah I will be there  
*Johnny leaves*  
Kelsey: omg he is gorgeous up close  
Daisy: HO! you stole my man  
Kelsey: how can I steal something you never had daisy  
Daisy: whatever ill just find a new boyfriend to be with  
Audrey: you did good Kelsey she's just jealous he likes you better  
*Bells ring for class and we switch over to nicks story*  
Kellie: Hey Nick I haven't seen you in a while how are you  
Nick: I'm doing fine. And u?  
Kellie: Great so I wanted to start this year off right  
Nick: I'm still not Interested in a freak  
Kellie: you know what I don't know why I bothered talking to you!  
Nick: your still immature it's hard to believe that you're a Mother  
Kellie: !! *storms off*  
*nick arrives at his science class*  
Damian: WORK IT!!  
Nick: work what. Ugh.  
Damian: I was trying to be nice but if you insist on being a little ho  
Nick: shut up Damian  
Mr. Plastic: Okay Students we have a Lab study on Larva Partner up with someone and hit a station the instructions are there  
Damian: Partners?  
Nick: no id rather work with someone else  
Damian: whatever  
*Nick Looks around and finds a new person in class he hasn't met before to work with*  
Nick: hey wanna work together?  
KC: Sure

Nick: so are you any good at science?  
KC: nope but this is a required class so I have no idea but to learn  
Nick: Yeah lol  
KC: so I think we need to put this tube in here  
*they both reach for the same tube and their Hands touch and Nick feels some kind of sensation and they look at each other for a while*  
Mr. plastic: *pops up behind them* How's it going?  
Nick: uhh good we were gonna move this tube over the fire  
KC: Yeah pre heat it like you said  
*At Lunch with Kelsey*  
Audrey: there he is with his friends at the senior table are you gonna sit with him or not?  
Kelsey: I'm gonna do it I'm just taking my time  
Daisy: Well we said we would have boyfriends don't let us down Kelsey *pushes*  
Johnny: Hey I saved a spot for you  
Kelsey: Thanks * sits down*  
Johnny: *puts arm around Kelsey* so tell me about you besides the fact that your so beautiful  
Kelsey: *Blushes* well I like to read Hang out dress nice pretty much typical teen stuff  
Johnny: teen stuff eh? do you like the Party?  
Kelsey: Of course I can get my party on  
Johnny: why don't you come as my Girl to the Big senior Bash this Friday Night  
Kelsey: senior Bash I'm a freshmen isn't that way out of my place  
Johnny: Your going with me so all that doesn't Matter  
Kelsey: Your right totally right  
Johnny: *leans in and kisses Kelsey*  
Kelsey: wow  
Johnny: I'm sorry I move fast when I see someone cute I go for them and I don't hold back  
Kelsey: I'll be right back *goes to daisy*  
Daisy: I can't believe you kissed him  
Kelsey: He kissed me and he like asked me to be his girl what should I do  
Daisy: you need to go over there and Claim your Man  
Kelsey: your right *walks back to Johnny  
Johnny: so what did you and your girls talk about  
Kelsey: you being my boyfriend *kisses*  
Johnny: that's what I like so how about our first date after school?  
Kelsey: I'm down for that ill meet you at roller rink  
Johnny: sounds good  
*after school with KC and Kellie*  
KC: I think I met someone today  
Kellie: who's the Lucky guy?  
Kc: I'm not gonna give out his name I mean what if his not even into guys  
Kellie: ask me I been at this school Longer I can tell you  
Kc: this is something I need to discover for my own and his really cute I just felt something when our hands touched  
Kellie: you held hands? Then his totally into guys no questions needed  
Kc: we both reached for something at the same time that's why doesn't mean his gay like me  
Kellie: let me know how things turn out  
*At nicks house*  
Nick: *talking to himself* that guy was kinda cute wait! I like girls… I think but that guy today.. *searches on computer how do you know if your gay*  
*at Kelsey's House Kelsey comes home*  
Ryan: Glad your home we need to talk  
Kelsey: about what?  
Helen: Hey I can't learn the work for you!  
Ryan: this will only take a sec  
Kelsey: so what's up?  
Ryan: word around school is that your dating Johnny is that true?  
Kelsey: Yeah his my boyfriend and we even kissed today  
Ryan: I don't want you dating him that guys a dog you know guys like him only want one thing  
Kelsey: reminds me of my brother look you don't have to worry about me I've had boyfriends before  
Ryan: But not like him Break up with him  
Kelsey: I'm going out I need to get ready *leaves*  
Helen: problems in paradise?  
Ryan: yeah she's dating a guy I don't want her to date it's my duty as her brother to look after her you know?  
Helen: Yes I know but she needs room to grow up and make her own Mistakes  
Ryan: your right I'll be back bathroom Break  
Helen: sure  
*Kelsey comes down stairs*  
Helen: wow where are you going all dressed up  
Kelsey: if you promise not to tell my brother I'm going out on a date  
Helen: let's hope that's all you do I'm Helen btw  
Kelsey: Yeah I know who you are  
Helen: Ryan talks about me?

Kelsey: No they read your Lab report in my advanced biology class we used yours as an example since it was so good  
Helen: wow I feel honored I'm also shocked that you're in advanced biology class  
Kelsey: all my classes are advanced a lot of people are surprised I don't act like I'm in them Promise you won't tell anyone  
Helen: why would you want to hide the fact that your really smart?  
Kelsey: I need to go my date is waiting you know  
Helen: Yeah.  
*At nicks house*  
Allen (nicks brother): Hey  
Nick: *quickly click's minimize on the computer window* WHAT? Don't you knock before you come in a room  
Allen: no you don't have a girlfriend what privacy could you possibly want?  
Nick: shut up what do you want  
Allen: dad told me to tell you that you need to get off because he needs to use the computer  
Nick: alright *gets off the computer and leaves*  
*few minutes later*  
Nick's dad: NICK get in here!  
Nick: Yeah what's up?  
Nicks dad: is there anything that you want to tell me?  
Nick: no why?  
Nicks dad: *steps aside from the computer screen to reveal gay Porn on the computer*  
*at the roller rink with Kelsey*  
Jonny: Glad to see you made it you look really hot  
Kelsey: thanks you too  
Johnny: so what do you say we skate and have some fun?  
*Johnny and Kelsey skate around and have fun on their date and Kelsey gets closer to him*  
*at Nick's house*  
Nicks dad: how long have you been gay?  
Nick: what are you talking about that was pop up I don't know how it got there  
Nicks dad: don't Lie to me you were searching this on the computer how do you know if you're gay?  
Nick: I was just curious okay I HAVE feelings and sensations I can't explain!.....  
Nicks dad: its Okay I wish you would of came to me instead of going on the internet and doing this  
Nick: are you going to tell mom there's no way she would accept this Life style of mine  
Nicks dad: I wont tell her. You will… when your ready.  
Nick: thanks dad  
Nicks dad: *hugs Nick* I will do my best to help you through this  
*at Kelsey's House*  
Johnny: I had fun on our date you're so beautiful. I'm glad I picked you out of those three girls  
Kelsey: Me too well I guess im gonna go on inside now  
Johnny: take this with you *kisses Kelsey passionately*  
Kelsey: wow I loved that I will call you okay?  
Johnny: Yeah night hot stuff  
*Kelsey goes home*  
Ryan: where have you been?  
Kelsey: I was out on a date  
Ryan: not with Johnny I hope  
Kelsey: stop trying to be my dad I already have one  
Ryan: …….

END.

Next Time  
Announcer: Ryan finally comes through for his Promise  
Ryan: remember I said I would make this up to you  
Helen: How do you Plan to do that?  
Random bobba: are you dating ryan Now?  
Helen: what?  
Announcer: and Melissa finds a solution to her money problems  
???: How much of a Loan do you want to take out?  
Melissa: this will certainly help me pay off my debt


	5. Back track

*episode starts with Melissa running to a restaurant*  
Manager: your late… on your first day?  
Melissa: im sorry I had to go all the way to my dorm room with work from class and then run here im really sorry  
Manager: Alright your lucky we do On-Job training if this was training we would of cut you long ago  
Melissa: that's what I love about this Job  
Manager: Chantey come over here  
Chantey: Yeah?  
Manager: This is Melissa the new girl I expect you to show her the ropes around here  
Chantey: yeah of course welcome!  
Melissa: Nice to meet you and thank you  
Chantey: umm all the tables are in clock-wise order from 1-15 so when they tell us what table to go too it should be pretty easy and when we take an order we post it up right here  
Melissa: seems easy enough  
Chantey: oooh Look at table 4 I cant wait to handle that  
Manager: chantey!  
Chantey: Ugh Melissa go do table 4 Greet them service with a smile and take there order  
Melissa: I got it *goes to table 4* Hello welcome to sweet tomatoes can I take your order?  
Sano: I will have a deluxe cheeseburger with fries Hold the Onions and a strawberry Milkshake On ice  
Blue: Ill take your phone Number  
Melissa: oh okay… SANO?? BLUE?? what are u2 doing here 2nd of all Blue my number isn't on the menu  
Sano: I came to give you some support for your first job  
Melissa: you could of done that from your room by texting me  
Sano: a mans gotta eat right or do you want me to starve to death?  
Melissa: ugh  
Blue: so if your number isn't on the Menu are u?  
Melissa: ill get you a drink to cool you down your way too High right now to consider id date you or give you my number I don't know you:) *leaves to put in order*  
Chantey: you just rejected Blue are you into boys?  
Melissa: Yes but im not into Blue I don't even know him  
Chantey: you know how many girls would kill to have one day with him including me  
Melissa: well im not one of them his a womanizer  
Chantey: word around school is when his done with girls they feel very excellent after words it's the Blue effect and I want to experience it  
Melissa: wow even more reason not to know him at all  
Manager: Ladies! Next tables  
Chantey: yes!  
*at High school the bell rings and Ryan is chasing after Helen*  
Ryan: Helen wait up  
Helen: wow so im not going to have to wait for you today  
Ryan: No matter affect were gonna study early today  
Helen there's a shocker  
Ryan: heres a better one remember when I said I would make it up to you for ditching you that day  
Helen: Yeah I do  
Ryan: well im finally gonna make it up to you  
Helen: and how do you plan to do that? Actually Pay attention when im trying to tutor you  
Ryan: even better  
Helen: oh really?  
Ryan: Yeah im gonna make you popular every girl wants to be popular  
Helen: LMAO. make me popular? wow well its not my dream im aiming for something like female president  
Ryan: wow you sure aim high but come on everyone wants that attention  
Helen: I don't im not even social like that  
Ryan: exactly. you're a Grandma if you become popular with my help it would really help you with student council and other things is this how you want your senior year to be?  
Helen: you did not just call me a grandma  
Ryan: Yes I did  
Helen: well im not a Grandma!  
Ryan: what have you got to loose give it a try!  
Helen: … Okay I guess so what do we do?  
Ryan: all you have to do is be seen with me a lot  
Helen: this sounds dumb already  
Ryan: well come on lets ride to my house were gonna start this  
Helen: Okay  
*people watch as Helen gets into Ryan's car and drives off*  
*Back at college*  
Manager: Melissa bring this to table 4  
Melissa: Yeah *try's to balance the plate and 2 drinks* I can do this!  
Sano: about time im starving  
Melissa: im not the chief  
Sano: true but you could of walked faster  
Melissa: Ugh *puts down sanos food* Enjoy your Big self has lots of room in there for it and one drink for Blue I hope this helps you get to your senses among other things  
Sano: umm Melissa  
Melissa: what sano  
Sano: you shouldn't be showing so much attitude on the Job  
Melissa: you haven't seen attitude when I get off my shift I am going to kill you  
Sano: umm could you pass some ketchup its all I need to finish my meal  
Melissa: *grabs ketchup from table* Here!  
Blue: why are you so Hard on here?  
Sano: its tough Love lol plus it kind of motivates her to be better  
Blue: that's interesting so serious question do you think I have a shot with her?  
Sano: I know Melissa and she's not showing any interest if I were you id give up considering you have a Big rep on you too *sano bites into his Burger and Blue looks at Melissa*  
*back at Ryan's house*  
Helen: so that's it? you drop me home that's how im popular this was a dumb idea umm so do you have any homework today?  
Ryan: its not a dumb idea trust me your already going up on the popularity List  
Helen: im sure you think I am  
Ryan: im gonna take you to the top and the best way to get there is going to the senior Party with me this weekend  
Helen: senior Party?  
Ryan: yeah don't you have that gold purse Melissa gave u?  
Helen: yeah its at home  
Ryan: well now's the time to where it and a hot outfit trust me you'll have fun your senior year is gonna be a Blast  
Helen: well.. Im not doing anything Saturday and I can study in the day I guess I could give this a chance if you insist  
Ryan: I do  
Helen: okay  
Ryan: you know our relationship doesn't haven't to be based on me doing your favor and you being my tutor  
Helen: im not dating you, your so not my type anyways  
Ryan: No I ment we can be friends like.. What are you into and stuff  
Helen: this is getting weird lol  
Ryan: Okay umm didn't you have a boyfriend? mel told me you dated sean and he graduated last year what happened to him?  
Helen: He joined the army. Don't you have a project that you need to do? one of the girls on student council has your class she was talking about it I can help you get started.  
*back at the college*  
Melissa: wow is it always Busy like this?  
Chantey: pretty Much but this is a weekday you should be here during Lunch hour on weekends its hectic  
Melissa: omg and I picked up a weekend shift  
Chantey: uh ah I need my weekends I only come in if they despratley need me  
Manager: im going chantey Make sure you close up  
Chantey: umm Yeah. Hey wanna do me a favor?  
Melissa: depends what is it?  
Chantey: I need to get my pwarty on so why don't you close up for me  
Melissa: umm I just started working here  
Chantey: it will be good training for you I will tell the manager  
Melissa: and how are you gonna get the keys to open up in the morning?  
Chantey: Look do you have a Mobile  
Melissa: Yeah *gives mobile*  
Chantey: theres my number call me in the Morning and meet me then give me the Keys  
Melissa: alright it's a Plan so how do you work the Morning shift and do classes?  
Chantey: im a sophomore Here I do a work study kind of thing the morning shift earns me a grade and then I do my classes at Noon and then I come in  
Melissa: oh cool well enjoy your Party I got it here  
Chantey: thanks Girl I like you already *leaves*  
*Melissa closes up the restaurant and counts her tips they come to a total of 26 dollars thinking that its not even close enough to pay off her out of state student fees she walks back to her dorm room*  
Naomi: your late and you smell like sweat and fear  
Melissa: do I even want to know why you know what that smells like?  
Naomi: anyways why do you work at sweet tomatoes that job is a grease fire  
Melissa: well not everyone can be like you I really need the money  
Naomi: too pay off your out of student fees I saw  
Melissa: NO WAY did you go snooping through my stuff?  
Naomi: you went snooping into my golden Lipstick It was only fair  
Melissa: adding insult to Injury wow that's smart im about to add injury to your face  
Naomi: whoa Back up Now you know what it feels like when someone goes through your stuff  
Melissa: what are we in pre-school? are you serious Ugh  
Naomi: I wont tell anyone besides I know of a way to help you  
Melissa: are you gonna lend me the money  
Naomi: of course not  
Melissa: then whatever you cant help  
Naomi: *gives Melissa a number* but he can his name is shark he gives out Loans there's no way you can raise over a thousand dollars in 5 days  
Melissa: so your sending me to a Loan shark  
Naomi: do you have any other way? they Make good deals they helped me out a couple of times can you keep that secret?  
Melissa: sure but there's no way im going to a Loan shark that's dangerous  
Naomi: sometimes you have to do what you gotta do for money and keep your dignity but sit yourself  
Melissa: it sounds like your telling me to be a dancer  
Naomi: no Never wrong idea  
Melissa: so what's so special about your golden Lipstick?  
Naomi: that's none of your Business  
*Melissa looks hard at the number*  
*next day of school Helen walks through the front door*  
Rena: Omg Helen is it true? when I told you to relax and have fun your senior year I didn't mean that much fun at least not before me  
Helen: are you on caffeine? I have no idea what your talking about  
Rena: No I had decaf this morning and you know why didn't you tell me  
Helen: im not physic I don't know what your talking about  
Rena: *pulls Helen to the side*  
Helen: ow *pulls arm away*  
Rena: You and Ryan!  
Helen: what?  
Rena: I thought you were only his tutor  
Helen: that's all between us  
Rena: People are saying other wise they said they saw you getting into his car after school and I don't think everyone knows that you two tutor  
Helen: WHAT? I need to go see Ryan right now *runs off*  
Rena: Wait?? so its not true?  
Helen: NOO!  
Rena: Oh Okay  
Helen: Ryan!  
Snowflake: who's she?  
Ryan: A friend Hang on ill be back  
Snowflake: ill see you around this looks serious bye  
Ryan: why'd you do that you made her leave  
Helen: I don't care why do people think me and you Hooked up?  
Ryan: People talk  
Helen: *pushes Ryan against lockers* TALK!  
Ryan: I didn't tell anyone we hooked up when they saw you get in my car that's just what they assumed all I did was say I don't kiss and tell  
Helen: this is how you get me popular?  
Ryan: I swear to you I didn't say anything and us together right Now isn't helping  
Helen: *releases Ryan* your right  
Ryan: ill catch you later Okay  
Helen: I guess  
*random skank comes up to Helen*  
Random skank: did you and ryan hook up? what could possibly be going on between you two  
Helen: that's for me to know and for you to go crazy to find out *Helen walks off and the girl is Left in shock*  
*At the college in a dark alleyway Melissa meets with a stranger and she's covered her identity with a Hoodie*  
????: what do you want?  
Melissa: umm this is M I came for the 1500 Loan  
????: you're a New comer make sure you take what you can Handle  
Melissa: I really need it  
????: *Slides over the Money* I expect you to pay me back in full  
Melissa: I will have the money to you as soon as possible  
????: Make sure of it or you will have some unwelcome guests  
Melissa: Okay

End.

Next Time:……  
Announcer: Helen Deals with all Her new Unwanted Popularity  
Rena: the whole school is talking about you  
Helen: Maybe this isn't such a Bad thing I have way more respect  
Ryan: I told you im gonna take you to the top  
Announcer: Meanwhile Nick and KC try to figure each other out  
KC: Maybe im Barking up the wrong tree and His not Interested  
*flashes to Nick*  
Nick: Maybe im wrong


	6. Love my way

*Episode starts with KC and Nick in the park hanging out*

Nick: so you come here everyday?  
KC: Not everyday but I come often it helps me relax and think it also helps me Pain  
Nick: that's cool you're a very down to earth guy  
KC: Yeah I get that a lot im also a loyal person  
Nick: Yeah *nick blushes and his eyes get lost deeper in KC'S*  
KC: so there's something I really need to ask you to be sure  
Nick: what is it?  
KC: Nick are you?  
Kellie: KC! *pushes stroller*  
KC: uhh Kellie Hey  
Kellie: NICK?  
Nick: KELLIE?  
Nick&Kellie: what are you doing here?  
KC: you two know each other?  
*At Ryan's House*  
Ryan's Dad: Helen check this out BAM!  
Helen: wow it's a B+ on his algebra Ryan why didn't you show me this?  
Ryan: I don't like to brag makes me feel like a Nerd  
Helen: is that what you take me and my help for?  
Ryan's Dad: Be Nice I'm going out and Helen ty sooo much  
Helen: Np! this will be so good for college  
Ryan: we have months to think about that how was school today  
Helen: wow ur taking interest in my day?  
Ryan: were friends now aren't we? And dates for the part  
Helen: I guess it was good but I'm getting way too much attention  
Ryan: that's all apart of the Plan now for step 2 in my phase  
Helen: there steps? a Phase  
Ryan: yeah but don't worry you need a new look and my sister is here to help  
*Kelsey comes down stairs*  
Kelsey: don't worry Helen ill make you look like a women not a whore  
Helen: I trust you not Ryan  
Ryan: Hey!  
*back at the Park with KC nick and Kellie*  
Kellie: so when did you meet Nick?  
KC: we have a science class together and were partners for the group so thought id make a new friend how do u2 know each other  
Kellie: remember that Jerk I told u I dated 2 years ago  
Nick: I told you I dated this psychotic Bitch this is her  
Kellie: Oh whatever you didn't even know how to treat me I wonder did you even Like girls?  
Nick: SHUT UP! The reason why is because you were so dam Ugly how can I be attracted to ugliness? ill see you Later KC I gotta go  
KC: wait.. Dang Kellie why'd you do that?  
Kellie: Let him go you didn't even say Hi to John *takes the baby out of his stroller* I decided to give him some fresh air  
KC: yeah that's right how's the little bugger doing?  
Kellie: this little bugger is a Handful *pats back* say Hi to uncle KC *they baby makes sounds*  
KC: His cute  
Kellie: Yeah so how's it going with the guy you may be interested in  
KC: I think his straight Maybe im wrong about it  
Kellie: only one way to know for sure how about asking  
KC: if only it was that easy  
Kellie: it is come on this isn't rocket science  
KC: so what was It like dating nick?  
Kellie: Okay random question it was nice he treated me good but he never really kissed me a lot guess he had his doubts and things went Left and I was crazy for him  
KC: things went left?  
Kellie: that's when I was in my Lying phase I should of lied to get him to like me but I wanted him so bad you know?  
KC: Yeah trust me I know  
*at Nicks House*  
Nicks dad: your home early I thought you were gonna be out a little more with a New friend  
Nick: well my New friend Plans got broken  
Nicks dad: umm.. is he straight?  
Nick: You don't have to pretend your Interested but Yeah I think his straight oh well.  
Nicks dad: im new to this give me a chance  
Nicks: sorry. Maybe im barking up the wrong tree  
Nicks dad: I know its hard with your generation but maybe there's a better way to find out  
Nicks: I don't know any other way that helps me not spring out  
Nicks dad: sleep on it im sure it will come to you  
Nick: I hope so too  
*next day of school in Ryan's car*  
Ryan: Alright lets do this popularity day 1  
Helen: I look cute I kind of like this look its different  
Ryan: and different is good  
Helen: for once your right  
*Helen steps out of the car and walks down the school Hallway a lot of eyes are on her*  
Rena: :O OMG you transformed! why didn't you call me we could have been like twins  
Helen: lol I don't think the world could Handle two Rena's  
Rena: we would be to Helens  
Helen: lol No *takes books out of Locker* besides its just some Make up basically Just Lipstick my Hair is done and im wearing his cute outfit Nothing special  
Rena: tell that to the guys drooling over you over there  
*Helen looks over and smiles*  
Helen: well I guess a lot of people Like it  
Rena: and kolby really likes it.  
Helen: I don't have time for him anymore I have to do an early student council meeting before class so later Rena  
Rena: Bye.  
* At Kellie Locker*  
KC: you're here early  
Kellie: so are you Ryan never comes early  
KC: I got a ride from him this morning he had something to do with this girl  
Kellie: Like he does every day  
KC: this was different so anyways your here early?  
Kellie: I need to study! and John has kept my up all Night you have no idea how it is raising a kid and going to school  
KC: No kidding but you need time to relax this weekend At the Seniors class of 10 Bash!  
Kellie: I really want to go but im not a senior  
KC: Ryan is and my cousin gets me in  
Kellie: well I have to baby sit  
KC: call a sitter  
Kellie: my parents wont pay for a sitter and I have no job I cant handle one right now  
KC: Yessh your parents are really making you regret getting knocked up  
Kellie: I know right there Hard A*S this is though Look why don't you ask that guy to go with you?  
KC: Good idea still don't know if his straight or gay but ill ask him to go so we can hang  
Kellie: tell me how it goes  
KC: Yeah  
*at the student council meeting*  
Imani: wow Helen New Look  
Helen: Yeah but don't let this fool you im here for Business  
Carly: lol okay anyways were here to discuss the theme for Homecoming week any ideas?  
Imani: lets do classical like revenge of the Nerds Tuesday etc  
Helen: they did that last year lets do it different How about this Monday Black and white day.  
Carly: we already dress in Black and white  
Helen: Yeah but we could have an assembly like a PRE-pep rally early and do a black and white skit to go along with the theme  
Carly: That sounds good  
Imani: I actually like it everyone else agree?  
*everyone in the room agrees*  
Helen: wow my idea got accepted so quick  
Imani: Of course what about Tuesday?  
Helen: Clash of the titans Day boys dress up in football uniforms girls dress up as cheerleaders  
Carly: I could work around that but it may be inappropriate  
Helen: we need this to be fun an original and of course Friday we will have our school colors  
Imai: of course! Wednesday is dress as a celebrity day  
Helen: Lets rephrase that how about dress as your Hero day, Thursday could be Twin day I think its cute  
Imani: I like all those ideas  
*everyone agrees*  
Carly: well Looks like this student council meeting is adjourned  
Helen: alright  
Imani: your going to the senior Bash this weekend?  
Helen; Yeah ill be there  
Imani: alright we need to chill there  
Helen: Yeah maybe this popularity isn't so bad :)  
*in science class with KC and Nick*  
KC: so we cut him down the Middle right?  
Damian: LIKE OMG YES have 2 not been paying attention?  
Nick: Maybe if you weren't talking so much seriously your hot gas is enough to wake up the dead I think I saw the frog move  
KC: LOL  
Damian: shut up!  
KC: we need more Pins to put down his Flesh  
Nick: yeah I see that  
Damian: ill get them since u2 are so dam DITZY!  
KC: Ugh he left how do you put up being his friend  
Nick: I never said I was but sometimes having an Acquaintance can be fun  
KC: LOL I feel you on that so umm.. what you doing this weekend?  
Nick: nothing really  
KC: well there's a party going on u wanan come with me so we can chill? hang out  
Nick: that senior bash thing?  
KC: Yeah  
Nick: that would be cool so we could uhh Hang out but im not a senior  
KC: My cousin is Ryan Kennedy u heard of him  
Nick :O YOUR COUSAIN IS RYAN? ugh  
KC: lol sounds like you know him  
Nick: No offence we didn't get along too well  
KC: none taken his gonna be busy with his friends at the party and ill hang with a friend? u?  
Nick: alright we can hang or whatever ill be there what time?  
KC: its 8 *takes out a piece of paper and writes on it* umm text me when you come or whatever to hang out  
Nick: Yeah  
Damian: *comes back* what are u2 whispering about?  
KC: Nothing  
Nick: Yeah did you bring the Pins  
Damian: Here *throws them on table*  
*After school Helen goes up to Ryan*  
Helen: Hey can I talk to you?  
Ryan: Yeah one sec guys, what's up?  
Helen: this popularity thing is actually good they listened to my student council ideas! Thanks Ryan  
Ryan: I knew it. Every girl wants a piece of the life  
Helen: I guess its not so bad  
Ryan: next step the party!  
Helen: yeah I can't wait were still going together right  
Ryan: Yeah just entrance thou  
Helen: that's fine  
*the episode ends with Helen smiling*

**NEXT TIME**  
Announcer: It has all come down to this….  
Kelsey: IM NOT READY YET!  
Daisy: THEN YOUR NOT READY TO BE OUR FRIEND!  
Announcer: the party everyone's talking about it goes down  
Helen: Maybe ill take Just one  
Ryan: lets get this Party started!  
Announcer: Things take a twist…  
Marcia: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP?  
*flash to KC*  
KC: STOP HIDEING!  
*flashes to Rena*  
Rena: I've been trying to get your attention all Night  
Announcer: It's a Night full of surprises even in other Locations  
*people bust in*  
Melissa: I'm sorry but were closed for the Night  
????: were not here for the Food. *Locks door*  
*Melissa looks back with a horrified face*  
Announcer: GULP.


	7. The Party

*episode starts off at daisy's house with her friend getting ready for the party*  
Audrey: omg im gonna look totally hot tonight I hope Stephan does too  
Daisy: our boyfriends wont care what we have on because its coming off  
Kelsey: funny lol  
Daisy: Oh we been talking and tonight were going all the way and we expect you to do that too  
Kelsey: what are you talking about?  
Daisy: tonight were gonna Loose our virginity and step into women hood and were giving our bfs our thong as a symbol  
Kelsey: we only been dating our bfs for a few days I mean like me and Johnny got close quick and all but  
Daisy: Look were becoming women tonight and we don't have room for little girls  
*Kelsey looks at daisy with a concerned look on her face*  
*At Ryan's House*  
Ryan: you Look great how long have you had that outfit?  
Helen: I bought it a while ago I said if I ever went out somewhere with friends id wear it but I never got around too it  
Ryan: good thing I got you to wear it  
Helen: I guess so were leaving for the party?  
Ryan: were going there to make an entrance and too have fun  
Helen: not too much fun  
Ryan: your speaking for yourself  
*At college Melissa gets a Knock at her door*  
Naomi: Open the door would you im doing my Hair  
Melissa: If you keep Nagging me I really will do your Hair with the Knife I have in my bag  
Naomi: you have some serious Issues  
Melissa: *opens door* sano? what are you doing here  
Sano: Big Party tonight with frosh week and getting used to classes we haven't gotten to do a Major part of college and that's Party  
Melissa: well now that im Finally IN IN college I have to work to pay my mom back the money I borrowed so im working tonight  
Sano: that sucks this is a alpha pie pie Party and it would be nice to go with a hot friend to increase my chances of getting in  
Melissa: how Nice you know id do it  
Naomi: Excuse me but ill do it sano is it?  
Sano: Yeah and you must be Naomi  
Naomi: take my Hand you have a date I was invited to this Party too  
Sano: Melissa you mind?  
Melissa: not at all I have a shift to work  
Naomi: tootlies *they leave*  
*At the Daisy's house*  
Daisy: Okay im ready to go how do I look  
Audrey: hot if I was a lesbian  
Daisy: Please don't finish that sentence  
Kelsy: you Look good im ready to go too  
*Daisy's mom walks in*  
Daisy's mom: daisy why don't you take Marcia with you she needs a day off she has a dress ready and everything  
Daisy: wow she has a dress? I don't think this kind of stuff is for Marcia I mean its just a small get together  
Marcia: well id love to go actually  
Daisy: wow. do you really *gives Marcia an evil Look*  
Marcia: Yes I do.  
Daisy's mom: Marcia get dressed we will be waiting in the car and daisy I expect you to look out for Marcia at that party  
Daisy: Yes mom *rolls eyes*  
Marcia's mom: Marcia you be careful if you see the police run stick to daisy Like glue.  
Marcia: ill try if she lets me anyways we don't even talk in school  
Marcia's mom: No complaining you wanted to have fun and now im letting you  
Marcia: your right im sorry  
*Marcia gets dressed and heads out to the car Meanwhile Ryan KC and Helen show up to the party*  
Ryan: lets get this Party started! *kicks open the door*  
Helen: wow there so many people here  
Ryan: is this like your first party?  
Helen: ive had birthday parties before if that counts  
Ryan: yo cuz you gonna come in?  
KC: im waiting for a friend so ill see u2 Later  
Helen: Bye Kc  
KC: Bye  
*some people come up to Helen and ryan*  
Imani: I didn't know u2 were together and Helen Nice outfit  
Helen: Thanks ryan this is Imani from student council  
Ryan: Hey you look good too  
Imani: thank you why don't u2 have a drink?  
Helen: I don't drink  
Imani: there Mild drinks Hun don't be a party pooper  
Ryan: dude that's not cool she offered you a drink  
Helen: ryan I don't drink  
*outside of the Party with KC Nick comes up to him*  
Nick: Hey you look cool tonight  
KC: Thanks I been saving this outfit to go out  
Nick: same with mine  
KC: so are we gonna go inside or stay out here all night  
Nick: were gonna go inside and chill  
KC: that's what I like come on  
*Finally Kelsey and her friends arrive at the Party and there chilling in a spot*  
Daisy: Marcia you don't need to follow me around everywhere in public I don't know you  
Marcia: you know what you need to stop being such a B*tch to me I don't know anybody or anything here the least you could do is show me around  
Daisy: you're my made and nothing else good Bye  
Marcia: UGH! *walks away*  
Kelsey: that was kinda mean you think  
Daisy: who cares about her Johnny is coming over and you know what you have to do  
Kelsey: Look ive been thinking about it im not ready to loose my virginity yet this is something precious to me and to just give it up like that  
Daisy: what? who told you all that crap Virginity is the thing that keeps us being little girls im tired of playing Barbie I wanna play with a man  
Audrey: Yeah I totally agree that part of our lives is over were in High school now  
Daisy: we have been best friends since 3rd grade and done everything together and now were gonna grow up together  
Kelsey: then as my best friend you need to respect my wishes when I say IM NOT READY!  
Daisy: THEN YOUR NOT READY TO BE OUR FRIEND! IM sorry Kelsey *rips BFFS necklace from her neck*  
Kelsey: DAISY!  
Daisy: No don't call me im gonna go and become a women my boyfriend is outside waiting for me I will not wait around for a little girl you will cramp my style im going come on Audrey  
Kelsey: Audrey you too?  
Audrey: Im sorry I want to grow up too not be young forever *leaves*  
*they leave Kelsey there standing looking really confused and ticked off and daisy is about to leave when Marcia stops her*  
Marcia: were are you going?  
Daisy: none of your Business look when im ready to go ill call you  
Marcia: STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING *grabs*  
Daisy: MARCIA! let go of me im not in the mood  
Marcia: I heard your conversation your running off to give yourself up to some guy. do you know how lucky you are? Kelsey is the only sensible friend you have and your throwing her away  
Daisy: first of all mind your own Business don't tell me im lucky because you were a S*ut back in Mexico and now you regret it because you have nothing and Kelsey isn't my friend anymore  
Marcia: YOU DON'T KNOW ME. YOU DISGUST ME *runs off into the party*  
Audrey: shouldn't we  
Daisy: we don't need her look Dave is gonna pick is up  
*Johnny catches up to Kelsey who is in tears*  
Johnny: what's up? why are you in tears you too cute for that  
Kelsey: Johnny something happened with daisy and the others I need to go  
Johnny: no we came here to have fun we need to have it you're here with me *Hugs*  
Kelsey: you make me feel so much better about myself  
Johnny: that's what im here for what was the fight about?  
Kelsey: they wanted me to do something im not ready to do  
Johnny: that's wrong you need to take your time to do things by yourself  
Kelsey: exactly and there forcing me  
Johnny: I wont force you to do anything you don't wanna do  
Kelsey: thank you Johnny *Kisses*  
Johnny: why don't we go upstairs to talk its more quiet  
Kelsey: Okay  
*they go upstairs and we Join Nick and KC*  
KC: so tell me something about you that I don't know  
Nick: Last year I had a recorded deal and I blew it  
KC: whoa you do music??  
Nick: yeah I had produced 1 song was working on a second but it was stolen from me I also write Music  
KC: that's a really cool talent id like to here It sometime  
Nick: Yeah only if I can see some of your art  
KC: Yeah it's a date  
Nick: Uhh Yeah..  
KC: lets go outside it will be more private  
Nick: sure  
*they go outside*  
Nick: its nice and peaceful out here besides I don't mix in that crazy party  
KC: Yeah im glad I came with you and got to know you a bit better  
Nick: Me too because im not usually seen at these things  
KC: change is good. so I been meaning to ask you something for a long time now  
Nick: what is it?  
*Back inside at the party we Join Rena and Kolby*  
Kolby: I don't see Helen anywhere I herd she was gonna be here  
Rena: KOLBY! Please I been trying to get your attention all night  
Kolby: Okay im sorry here you have it  
Rena: thank you and hey is that Helen by the bar  
Kolby: were?  
*we go to Helen*  
Ryan: how many drinks did you have?  
Helen: I only had one and I feel so dizzy *moves with the crowd to the left the song ciara work is on)  
Ryan: wow ive had 3 and im Great  
Helen: I don't usually drink all I said was Maybe ill try Just one  
Ryan: wow  
*Josh comes over*  
Josh: Helen hey!  
Helen: JOSH! omg *pushes him and they go into a corner*  
Josh: are you drunk?  
Helen: Maybe a little look look, look  
Josh: IM looking  
Helen: Im sorry for what happened when we met at the Pub its just the army reminds me of Sean and the way he left me it was just so messed up  
Josh: im really sorry im glad you finally decided that you could confide in me but before you left yesterday there was something I wanted to tell you  
Helen: what? *leans in and kisses Josh and a girl comes in and sees*  
???: JOSH!??  
Josh: *pushes off Helen* Claudia WAIT! Helen what the hell! have a gf that's what I was trying to tell you and now  
Helen: Omg wait Josh im sorry why did I do that *chases after them*  
*at Rena and kolby*  
Rena: Omg what happened? Helen and josh went in and now his coming out upset  
kolby: I don't know but if she hooked up with josh and got caught that's so messed up  
Rena: what do you care its always about her im wasting my time  
Kolby: *looks at Helen running after josh outside turns to Rena pulls her and kisses her*  
Rena: mhmp wow.  
Kolby: lets go somewhere private  
*Back at college with Melissa*  
Chantey: that's for closing up  
Melissa: No problem I don't mind doing it I get time to think  
Chantey: gurl you silly  
Melissa: lol  
*chantey leaves and 20 min later 2 guys bust in*  
Melissa: umm were closed don't you see the sign?  
???: were not here for the food *closes door behind him*  
Melissa: what do you want *looking terrified*  
???: we game here for shark he wants his money  
Melissa: its only been 3 days he cant expect me to pay it  
????: you left so quick you didn't hear his time Limit we will give you 10 min to come outside with the money  
Melissa: what  
???: 10 minutes or else were gonna give you an accident.  
*the guys leave Melissa thinks about robbing the store but she doesn't want to jeopardize her job she gathers her stuff and gets ready to leave the shop in a rush*  
*on her way out she feels a hand touch her from behind*  
Melissa: DON'T TOUCH ME!  
Blue: wow you okay?  
Melissa: Blue what are you doing here  
Blue: Sano told me your at work so I thought id come walk you home get to know you and earn your digts  
Melissa: wow so that's all you came to see me more I am not going to be your next Bang buddy  
Blue: what if I said im not looking for that?  
*Back at the party with Kelsey upstairs with Johnny*  
Johnny: you look so hot tonight *rubs Kelsey's boobs*  
Kelsey: Johnny what are you doing I thought we came up here to talk  
Johnny: come on you and I both know you didn't come up here to talk *Pushes her down*  
Kelsey: Johnny stop it I don't want to do this  
Johnny: don't be a tease Kelsey *takes her shirt off*  
Kelsey: STOP IT HELP  
Johnny: *puts hand over her mouth* Just Lay there you will Like it. im giving you what you want anyways  
Kelsy: mhmdklfjfldj  
*down stairs with Helen and josh*  
Josh: what? Things are messed up now  
Helen: Im sorry would you stop and hear me out first  
Josh: how could you possibly fix this  
Helen: ill talk to her and tell her this was all a mistake  
Josh: I doubt that will work  
Helen: Look Josh im sorry just seeing you and then thinking the army… you know.. you numb the Pain when I was talking to you I felt no Pain I should of never kissed you thou im sorry ill go explain it to Claudia right now *runs after her*  
*Upstairs with Kelsey and Johnny*  
Johnny: Now that wasn't you bad your tighter then most girls I been with  
Kelsey: …. why did you do that to me.  
Johnny: I gave you what you were looking for  
Kelsey: YOU TOOK MY INNOCENCE FROM ME I DIDN'T ASK FOR IT. JOHNNY WERE THROUGH! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN  
Johnny: *Holds Kelsey* your just a little tease any way I can get much better A*S then you  
*Kelsey runs crying*  
*outside with KC and Nick*  
Nick: so what do you wanna ask me?  
KC: More like what I wanna say.. Nick I'm gay and I like you  
Nick: what? is this a Joke?  
KC: this is no joke it's the truth  
Nick: well im into girl's im sorry  
KC: STOP HIDEING! I see the way you look at me when you think im not looking.  
Nick: you actually notice that?  
KC: Yes! and I know you like me too  
Nick: well uhh  
KC: *Pulls nick in and kisses him*  
*now we switch to Helen talking with Claudia*  
Helen: so you see it was all a misunderstanding because I made a Huge mistake don't let my mistake ruin what could be a beautiful relationship  
Claudia: Okay Maybe your right and Maybe I did overreact a bit much thank you for coming to me with the truth but please stay away from Josh  
Helen: umm you got it  
*Kelsey runs by them in tears and runs outside to see KC and Nick kissing*  
Kelsey: KC???  
KC: *stops kissing Nick* ummm  
Kelsey: it doesn't even matter *in tears* I need to go home  
KC: that's my cousin I gotta  
Nick I get it  
KC: are you okay what happened?  
Kelsey: I Just need to go home right now  
Nick: I drove her.. I could drive you guys home  
KC: thanks but Maybe I should get Ryan  
Kelsey: No please just take me home don't call him  
KC: umm okay Nick we will take your ride  
Nick: alright lets go  
*inside the Party with Marcia*  
Marcia: *jugs down bottle of whisky*  
Audrey: umm  
Marcia: what do you want?  
Audrey: daisy's mom is here she told me to come get you if you don't wanna go im sure she wouldn't be upset  
Marcia: Okay im coming  
*At college Melissa is on her way home with blue*  
Blue: it's a great night why are you in such a rush to get home  
Melissa: none of your business Look Blue just stay away from me please  
Blue: why are you okay?  
????: I don't see our Money  
Melissa: I don't have it ready  
Blue: ??  
???: too late *the random guy takes a swing towards Melissa but blue Blocks it and tackles him to the ground*  
Melissa: Omg get off him  
*other random guy comes to try and get Melissa but she's smart*  
Melissa: *takes shoe out Bag and hits* Get away from me  
*Blue gets up and tackles the other one to the ground but get's hit in the arm with a Metal bar*  
???: now give us our dam money or we will mess up his face  
???: dam bitch is tough with her shoe im gonna kill her  
????: slow down we don't need a murder record  
Blue: *in pain* here this is all the money you need now get out of here and scram *throws envelope of money*  
????: *picks it up and counts* Looks like cute boy over there Bailed you out princess or else your blood would be over this Pole  
Melissa: my shoe would be all over you  
????: you know what  
????: she's not what we came for lets go *they leave*  
Melissa: Blue are you okay  
Blue: Yeah my arm just hurts a little  
Melissa: a little it looks broken we need to get you to the infirmary *squeezes his arm*  
Blue: what are you doing?  
Melissa: you wanna tell me how you just happened to have all the money I owe them in an envelope.  
Blue: I know things  
Melissa: *Grips arm harder* I know things too so you wanna talk  
Blue: Okay I talked to sano a bit and he said he was kinda worried about you and I followed you that day and I saw and I know there was no way you could Pay this off  
Melissa: Great so im in debt to you now *lets go of arm* lets get you some help  
*At the Party it has died down and everyone has gone home what a Night it as Been but we see Rena and Kolby*  
Rena: Omg that was great I am No longer a VIRGIN!!!  
Kolby: be quiet there still be people around who could see us or hear us  
Rena: I don't care this is the best Night of my Life and now we cuddle and become closer together  
Kolby: no we don't I need to go  
Rena: what? Kolby  
Kolby: ill see you at school  
*Kolby leaves and Rena looks in shock*  
*at the Hospital with Melissa and Blue*  
Blue: thanks for staying with me you can go home now you know  
Melissa: I know but im really thankful for what you did even if I am in debt to you  
Blue: that is so cute.  
Melissa: I guess it is  
*someone comes to the door*  
Chealsy: Umm Melissa?  
Melissa: Yeah what do you want  
Chealsy: good I did see you umm your friend sano is in the Hospital too  
Melissa: what happened?  
Chealsy: He overdosed.

To be continued.

Next time  
Announcer: The Night to me remembered Lives on.. 2 days After..  
Kelsey: *dressed in a grey hoodie and sweat pants* Daisy Look you don't understand what happened that Night  
Daisy: Oh I do I understand that you Lied to me  
*Flashes to Helen and Rena*  
Helen: what happened to the rest of your clothes?  
Rena: Shouldn't I be asking you that?  
Announcer: and what Happened to sano?  
Melissa: what did you do he was out with you! *look at somebody and then flashes to sano*  
Sano: I think she needs help there's something you need to know.


End file.
